


To Boldly Go

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Written for prompt #30 at "dove_drabbles" - Lead On!</b><br/><b>Summary:</b> Kirk and Spock go down to an unstable planet to rescue the landing party but only one of them comes back.<br/><i>For Leonard Nimoy 1931-2015</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go

**Title:** To Boldly Go  
 **Author:** sidhe_faerie  
 **Fandom** Star Trek: Original Series  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Character death implied  
 **Word Count:** 716  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #30 at "dove_drabbles" - Lead On!  
 **Summary:** Kirk and Spock go down to an unstable planet to rescue the landing party but only one of them comes back.  
  
 ** _For Leonard Nimoy 1931-2015_**

 

Jim Kirk swaggered off the turbo lift over to Spock sitting in the captain’s chair. “Report Mr. Spock. Why are we at yellow alert?”

“We received a distress call from the landing party.” Spock said as he stood to give the captain his chair.

“What landing party? I didn’t authorize a landing party.” Kirk looked confused.

“I did.” Spock stood with his hands behind his back next to the captain. “I authorized Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy along with Nurse Chapel to go down to the planet to assist with a faulty generator and several injured colonists. We are in a standard orbit around the planet Rau-nol. The planet is currently phasing. According to the information we have on planet, it will be completely out of sync with us in less than one hour. It will not return for many years. This cycle is irregular and there is no way to predict the next appearance.”   

“Rau-nol? That’s Vulcan, isn’t it? Is this a Vulcan colony?” Kirk asked. He looked at the view screen and squinted.

“There are many races in the colony not just Vulcan.” Spock said. “I believe it may have been a Vulcan colony originally. Captain, the problem is that the landing party has failed to check in and we cannot get a lock on their coordinates. They have entered a cavern with magnetic properties. It is scattering the transporter beam.”

“Uhura, can you reach them on their communicators?” Kirk asked the Lieutenant.

“The magnetic field is scattering the communications as well, Captain.” Uhura said as she flipped more switches. “I’ve been trying to raise them for the last ten minutes.”  

“Then I guess we had better go get them and bring them back before that whole damn planet disappears.” Kirk said. He got up from his chair and headed to the turbo lift. He looked back over his shoulder and found Sulu at the helm. “Sulu, you have the bridge.”

“Yes sir.” Sulu looked up from the con. He exchanged worried looks with Chekov as the turbo lift doors closed.

Kirk and Spock went to the transporter room to beam down to the planet’s surface. They stopped along the way for phasers and a tricorder. They materialized just a few yards from the mouth of the cavern.

“Curious.” Spock said as he looked at his tricorder. He started to move around the area, scanning as he went.

“What is curious, Spock?” Jim pulled out his phaser and looked around. “It’s never good when you talk to your tricorder.”

“I’m sorry Captain. The readings in this area are very strange. I don’t believe we have as much time as I initially calculated.” Spock said. “The planet will be out of alignment with our space time continuum within ten minutes.”

“Then we had better hurry. Lead on Mr. Spock.” Kirk said as he motioned toward the mouth of the cavern with his phaser. “We have to go in there and get them out before we are all stuck here.”    

Spock quietly walked up behind Kirk and deftly gave him a nerve pinch. He caught his friend as he started to collapse and lowered him to the ground. “I’m sorry Jim. I can’t let you go in there. You are still needed on the Enterprise.”

Spock put his hand on Jim Kirk’s face and whispered “Remember.”

Spock stood up and took out his communicator. “Enterprise. This is Mr. Spock. Captain Kirk has been injured. Transport him aboard and take him directly to sickbay. I will stay on the planet to search for the landing party.”

The transporter beam took Kirk back to the ship a moment later.

Spock took one more look at his tricorder and entered the cavern.

Twenty minutes later, Kirk woke up in sickbay. He got off the bed and went to the com panel. “Bridge? Did the landing party return in time?”

“Captain….” Lieutenant Uhura’s voice cracked and she tried to stifle a sob. “The planet is gone, sir. It has phased.”

“Spock? McCoy? Scotty? Nurse Chapel? Did they get back in time, Lieutenant?" Kirk’s voice was slightly panicked.  

“No sir. They were still on the planet when….” Uhura never finished.

Kirk leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. His face contorted in pain and grief. “Gone. They’re all gone.”       


End file.
